1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembly for packaging products. The assembly can be particularly advantageous for packaging cosmetic products in the form of a gel or a cream.
2. Discussion of Background
The present invention is particularly advantageous in facilitating dispensing of the contents of a container, e.g., in the form of a pot or jar like container. Typically, in the field of cosmetic products, the user inserts her fingers into a container to remove some of the contents. Obviously, this operation becomes increasingly difficult when approaching the bottom of the container, particularly for containers having a small cross section relative to their height.
Containers equipped with plunger or bellows systems are known. These arrangements are configured so as to deliver a dose of the product contained inside the container in response to pressure exerted on the container bottom, or in response to rotation of an operating component. For example, French Patent FR 1 570 600 describes a device having an outer packaging and an inner packaging, in the form of bellows, fitted on a plunger. The plunger is displaced upwards, so as to compress the bellows as the number of uses increases and to cause delivery of the product, either by manually pressing directly on the bottom or by rotating the outer packaging with respect to a dispensing device secured to the inner packaging. Such a mechanism is complicated, and the cost of the container is therefore high and incompatible with the economic constraints of the retail industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,134 describes another packaging system, in which the volume of a container is adjusted by using a flexible part, for example, a bellows type arrangement. The height of the container can be reduced by screwing two cylindrical parts forming the outer package onto one another. The visible height of the container is thereby commensurately reduced. As with the device discussed above, this system is complicated and expensive.